Fortress Defender
Fortress Defender is a game developed by TheFireDragoon on Steam that was later ported to the Byte Block and the V2. It's a combination of three games for AngryLittleYoshi's Unoffical Series Swap Day 2 - Cave Story, Bloons TD, and Pokemon. It was rated E10+. Gameplay The gameplay is a mix of all 3 games. You play in a 2D Environment, collecting resources and building up your base. You can also find health upgrades and better weapons in caves. You can rarely find underground towns with NPCs that you can get to follow you, be evacuated to your fortress, or you can trade in weapons for better weapons. You can also find various creatures scattered around the world that you can capture, train, and evolve and eventually have them defend your fortress. You also get to find tournaments in underground towns where you can pit it against more people. Once you get all available trophies (10) in a stadium, you are able to fight two elite creature trainers leading up to the master creature trainer of that town. Each time you defeat the master, you win a free new weapon blueprint. Blueprints can be found in a variety of places and they allow you to craft new weapons, traps, or towers. There are over 500 various blueprints to be found in each world. Once you get one, you can head to the heart of your fortress and if you have the materials use them to craft something brand new. Once you buy the upgrade for the Blueprint Reader, you can go to him to get your blueprint item if you don't want to craft them, but it costs money. Each night, a swarm of enemies attacks your fortress. You can control towers, upgrade them, sell them, and buy more of them to fare better against them. Every tenth night, a boss attacks and will be able to destroy towers if they're not strong enough. Every fifth night, a miniboss attacks and will also be able to destroy towers - but they have to be weak ones. If enough enemies manage to get in your fortress, your fortress will be destroyed. You will still have everything, but whatever you put into the fortress will be gone. However, eventually people in your fortress will fight back. You'll have to do a few upgrades to make it better until you can finally get a sector of it that produces weapons for them. These weapons will have to be ones you currently have, or sold. You can then proceed to upgrade each individual NPC to deal more damage or if it's a gun have more ammo in each magazine. You can also put the heart of the fortress on the top floor to have these NPCs be more effective as enemies storm in. During these, you are also able to fight back. While underground, you have to find resources and platform through treacherous caves. Everything will want to kill you - the stalagmites, various enemies, pools of water and lava, far drops, ropes breaking, and more. Once you die, EVERYTHING is gone for good and the run is over. It is usually recommended to get as many health upgrades as you can (the limit is 999). Once you survive a total of 250 nights, rescue will come and bring you back to earth to repair you. However, you also get the option to do freeplay mode where you can go on for as many nights as you want. If you choose that, you'll continue in your world and have that option on the menu in new game. In freeplay mode, Bosses will appear every fifth night and get their HP doubled every fifty nights. Minibosses will then appear every third night and get their HP doubled every twenty five nights. Bosses and Minibosses can also destroy more powerful towers whenever their HP is doubled. Story You are the first robot to ever be sent to space. As you reach space, something goes terribly wrong - the spaceship has crashed into meteors. As the rest of the crew salvage everything they can and get in the escape pods, you didn't manage to reach any of them before they were all gone. The last thing you remember is grabbing a green cap. You then wake up - it's been 10 years, and you're stranded on an alien planet. The only way to survive is to build a fortress, explore this planet, find people, and defend your fortress. Characters Minibosses Bosses Creatures Towers Traps Trivia Reception Sales Fortress Defender sold 10K copies in one week, and in a month it had sold 250K copies. Category:TerrariaBoss's Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Tower Defense Games Category:Unoffical Crossover Series Swap Day 2 Category:Creationary Critic Requests Category:Super Gamer Category:V2 Games